The Nexters episode list
by SteveG12358
Summary: This is a list of episodes of the Nexters that I made and soon to make. They have all of the plots and subplots, and each of the previous episodes and upcoming episodes have the titles on them.


The Nexters Episodes

Season 1

Episode 1-2: Nexters Unite: Several baddies had escaped from WOOHP and the Spies must save the day. Soon the Spies discover that the baddies are recruited by Geraldine who is now the leader of her evil organization called L.O.R.D and they capture the spies. It's up the Nexters to save them and stop L.O.R.D. In the subplot the Spies made new changes to WOOHP now that they are the new bosses of WOOHP.

Episode 3: How Sam dates Trent: This tells how Sam and Trent dated, and how they start to become a couple.

Episode 4: The New Recruits: Sam, Clover and Alex split up the Nexters into teams of 5 with the help from 3 new recruits, Jason Hightower, Madison and J.E.S.S.I.C.A. On the missions, Jason Hightower is acting like he is in charge of the mission, Madison is showing off, and J.E.S.S.I.C.A is doing all of the work.

Episode 5: Planet Fabulous: The Nexters go on a mission to find out the disappearances of people all over the world. In subplot Steve has a crush on the new girl at Beverly Hills High.

Episode 6: Cat Whisperer: The Nexters and the others think that Kitty is acting too much of a cat then a human, so Jerry hires a child psychologist to help her be more human like, while the other Nexters go on a mission to stop a mad dog man who is turning people in the world into dogs.

Episode 7: Dad Problems: Randy comes face to face against his dad the Ring Master who tricked him into escaping from WOOHP.

Episode 8: Stacy's Parent's problem: Stacy teams up with the Nexters to stop her father from stealing all of the other intelligences from all of the smart people in the world. In the subplot Troy thinks that he won't trust Clover if she is crushing over other men.

Episode 9: On the Moon: The Nexters, Britney and Blaine go to the moon to stop Boogie Gus from turning the moon into the world's largest disco ball, causing everything to turn into 80s style. In the subplot Billy and Normy are failing math and science.

Episode 10 Battle Bash: The Nexters go on a mission to investigate the disappearances of former contestants from a famous reality show called Battle Bash. In the Subplot Trent, Blaine, Dean and Troy enter into Battle Bash and are never since against after taping.

Episode 11: Painted to be wild: The Nexters go on a mission to find out the attacks of people who they think they are attacked by kids who act like wild animals after putting on this special face paint. In the subplot Amy goes up against a new bully at school.

Episode 12: Pirate Panic: The Nexters go to investigate missing art and artifacts all over the wold. In the subplot Kitty, Mariana and Poppy are working together to make the greatest piece of art for Beverly Hills Elementary art show.

Episode 13: Circus Spy Association: the Spies' get their animal features back from the events of "Freaky Circus Much" and this time it remain with them for a long while as they have to get used to their new features. They hire the Nexters for the mission to find the culprit who responsible for their freaky appearances.

Episode 14: Sibling Rivalry: The Nexters travel to Mariana's home country of Lyrobia to stop her uncle from taking over the country with an iron fist and to throw her Aunt into jail. In the Subplot Silvana tries to empress her musician crush by playing the violin.

Episode 15 Valley Girl Violence Much: The Spies send the Nexters to Silicon Valley to investigate the strange virus attack all over the valley. In the subplot Troy accompanied with Mia and Kitty goes to search for the prefect birthday gift for Clover, but soon get into trouble while on the way.

Episode 16 Evil Amusement Park: On a nice day at a local Water Park in Florida, the water park gets destroyed by giant robots in suits. Soon the Nexters investigate the attacks and the other attacks of other amusement parks around the world. In the subplot Mia has a crush on this nerdy boy at school.

Episode 17 Evil Diva Much: The Nexters must stop a former Opera Singer from stealing the Beautiful voices of young women when her vocal cords were permanently damaged from inhaling smoke in a theater fire. In the B-plot there's a singing contest at Mimi's school, but she is scared that her voice might turn shrilly and annoying like Mandy's and her Aunt Phoebe's.

Episode 18 Celebrity Obsession Overload: The Spies send the Nexters to investigate the disappearances of famous celebrities all over the world. In the subplot Billy tries to be more like Randy.

Episode 19 Circus Sideshow show down: The Spies send the Nexters on mission along with Billy's mom to investigate the strange activities of people in black and white gothic makeup that turns them all into freaks.

Episode 20 Big Bot Bash: The Nexters and Stacy go on a mission to find out who is releasing giant robots all over the world. In the subplot Poppy tries to make the students to help her clean up the park.

Episode 21 Wild Side, Wild Life: The Nexters join forces with a new Nexter Leon Fox (son of Fox, who has animal imitation, and animal spirit projection) to stop a very intelligent Hamster from turning people into mindless animal human hybrids. In the subplot Leon Fox wants to stay with the Nexters, but his gyps mother thinks that is a bad idea.

Episode 22 Video Game Vengeance: While people a new video game, Garth Wong ( Son of Carla Wong, who has electricity manipulation, data manipulation, matter manipulation, solid Astro projection, energy blast and creation powers) comes out from the video game to get revenge on his mother for putting him in the video game world over 11 years ago. In the subplot Indy creates a mechanical battle suit

Episode 23-24 The Diary: Jerry reads Stewart's mother's diary to find out the disappearances of Stewart's parents.

Episode 25-26 The Search for Mr. and Mrs. Days: The Nexters, the Spies , Blaine, Britney, Dean, Stacy, Troy, Trent, Jerry and Mrs. Lewis go onto a search and rescue mission to the African nation of Shinnia to find and rescue Stewart's long lost parents.

Season 2

Episode 1 New Wave of evil: The Nexters encounter the Spies' old quantise from the past. Andy Piles who was the first kid who teamed up with the Spies returns for revenge on the spies who he thinks that they left him behind on a mission. In the subplot Alex becomes Beverly Hills elementary new soccer coach.

Episode 2 Muscle Madness: The Nexters go on a mission to investigate the crazy occurrences of muscular woman who are beating up the weak from around the world. In the subplot Mia goes up against a stronger opponent in the girls' wrestling tournament.

Episode 3 Evil Principal: The Nexters go on a mission to find out the disappearances of school kids from all over the world. In the subplot Randy, Amy and Mia are in detention and their principal refuses them to be excited from going on a mission.

Episode 4 Baddies' Brains: The Nexters are sent to protect the cast of a famous spy crime action TV show called Baddies' Brains who they think that a kidnapper is after them. In the subplot Silvana tries out for the school play.

Episode 5 Nexters on Ice: A mysterious hooded woman who looks like Clover comes into Beverly Hills into the search for her children, and if she doesn't get her children back, she will put the world into a new ice age. In the subplot Normy gets a new baby sister, but its skin is blue.

Episode 6 Cookie Chaos: The Nexters investigate on how a simple cookie turns people into monsters. In the subplot Penny helps Violet at the school's bake sale.

Episode 7 Lucky, Lucky Baddy: The Nexters go up against a baddy with an extremely large amount of good luck. In the subplot the Nexters think that they are spreading bad luck to everyone they know.

Episode 8 whatever the weather: The Nexters and Troy go on a mission to find out what's going on with the weather all over the world. In the subplot Normy and Victor try to help Dave to remember things.

Episode 9 Night Mission: The Nexters are sent out to go on a night mission to stop a baddy who only comes out at night. In the subplot Gil and Gillian try to get some sleep after Victor's baby twins keep them up all night with their crying.

Episode 10 Royal Rampage: The Nexters and the others go back to Shinnia to help Prince Abioye to stop his father from using his country's technology from taking over the world. In the subplot Alex feels left out without Prince Abioye by her side.

Episode 11 Differences in N.U.M.B.E.R.S: The Spies send the Nexters to investigate a new spy organization called N.U.M.B.E.R.S what they think that it's up to something evil. In the subplot Victor helps his Uncle Chuck to find his own place.

Episode 12 Pirates Vs Ninjas: The Spies send the Nexters to investigate the different attacks that involve Pirates and Ninjas fighting against each other. In the subplot Randy and Steve argue on who is the better warrior a Pirate or a Ninja.

Episode 13 Date Night Fight Night: Randy and Amy go on their first date, but suddenly as their date is going well, mutant freaks come along and kidnap Amy. In the subplot and the Spies, Britney, Blaine, Dean, Stacy and Troy tag along on Randy and Amy's first date for support.

Episode 14 Low Tech: The Nexters investigate the strange occurrences from around the world of hi-tech modern technology is being replaced with pioneer technology. In the subplot Mrs. Lewis and Jerry thinks that the Nexters are spending too much time on high tech devises.

Episode 15 Identity Crisis: Clover thinks that Troy is cheating on her, so she send the Nexters to investigate and to clear Troy's name and save his and Clover's relationship. In the subplot Clover and Troy celebrate their 2 year anniversary for being with each other for 2 years.

Episode 16 Summer Bummer: The Spies send the Nexters to investigate on how the Earth's orbit becomes too slow and causing the Earth's climate to go down. In the subplot the Nexters go to Florida to spend the summer at Victor's house.

Episode 17 What a Croc: The Spies send the Nexters to investigate the attacks of giant alligators and crocodiles from all over the state of Florida. In the subplot Kitty tries to face her fear of water.

Episode 18 Fear itself: The Spies send the Nexters to investigate the strange occurrences of people being afraid for no reason. Along the mission the Nexters get effected by the strange occurrence and they have to face their fears including Victor, who he has to face his fear of his mother being evil again. In the subplot Violet can't stand her neighbor's dog barking all night.

Episode 19 Race Rage: The Spies send the Nexters to investigate the disappearances of famous race car drivers. In the subplot Randy studies for his driver's licence.

Episode 20-26 The Prison Pack: The Spies recruits Spike Junglelove, Feline Dion, Bozette Slapstick, Timmy, the Walking Tornado, Lil Dude, Seth Toyman, Muffy, James and Senor Starchy to form a task force called the Prison Pack to help the Nexters to stop apocalyptic event from turning the world into chaos.

Season 3

Episode 1-3 Mother's dearest: A spaceship from outer space crashes down to Earth containing a cyborg woman named Zega who comes back to Earth to get revenge on Indy for making her into a Cyborg and it turns out that it's Penny's birth mother. In the subplot Frank becomes best friends with Randy after they saved him from falling down the stairs.

Episode 4 Pirate Island: The Nexters investigate the strange disappearances of cruise ships, and find out that a confused famous pirate actor has kidnapped them and uses them for his pirate crew. In the subplot Mariana gives out a presentation on her home country at school, but she gets nervous about it.

Episode 5 Spy Schooled: The Nexters go on a mission to investigate a strange spy school that came out of nowhere. In the subplot Mimi trains to go on her first mission.

Episode 6 Remember Me: On her first mission with the Nexters Mimi and the Nexters encounter L.I.P, and during the encounter Mimi fights L.I.P and accidently took off her mask revealing that it's a brain washed Mandy. Mimi must try to break Mandy out of her brain washed state and reminds her of who she is. In the subplot Mimi keeps her Aunt company after Mandy disappears.

Episode 7 Blazing Wheels and Kimberly Dolls: The Spies send the Nexters to investigate the strange appearances of Blazing Tire toys and Kimberly Doll toys all over the world. In the subplot Billy is invited to a kid's birthday party.

Episode 8 The Little One: The Spies send out the Nexters to find out who is shrinking people all over the world. In the subplot Sam, Clover and Alex try to relax after a stressful day at work.

Episode 9-19 The Empress's Revenge: The Empress(from the events of Totally Spies Martin Mystery Invasion of the Pyroids ) returns to Earth for revenge and it will take the combined might of the Nexters, the Prison Pack, Martin Mystery and his friends, the Center agents, Josh, Yoko and Brent and the Galaxy High students and the Clark siblings to stop her and to save Earth.

Episode 20 4th of July: The Nexters go on a mission to investigate the strange appearances of an unknown nation's flag that appears all over the country on the 4th of the July. In the subplot the Nexters, the Spies and the others celebrate the 4th of July.

Episode 21 Crossover: In this crossover episode Victor uses his new powers to travel to the Monster Bluster Clubs' dimension where he teams up with them to fight off alien trees in their dimension.

Episode 22 Futureshocked: THe NExters are transported into the future to help their future selves to stop a very evil and powerful baddy in their time. In the subplot Steve is running for President of student conceil and so as Frank.

Episode23-26 Missing Spies: When Sam, Clover, Alex, Britney, Blaine, Dean and Troy go missing, The Nexters, Trent and Stacy go on a mission to find them, and what they find out that a man who wants to join WOOHP for a job has kidnapped them and gets revenge on them by destroying every spy agency in the world. In the Subplot Sam meets Trent's parents for the first time.

Season 4

Episode 1 A Father's Vengeance: Troy goes on a secret solo mission, but it turns out that it's just a plot for his father to get revenge on him, in his new monster form. The Nexters and the Spies go out and save Troy. In the subplot Randy trains Stewart in ninjutsu.

Episode 2 Viral Rampage: The Spies send the Nexters to find out who is trapping famous video game player into a viral world. In the subplot Garth tries woodshop class, but soon struggles to get a good grade.

Episode 3 Sisterhood returns: Aerial of W.O.W returns with revenge causing all of the woman in the world who are the chosen ones including Sam to be part of her army. To make things worse Violet is 1 of the chosen ones and it's up to Victor to save her. In the subplot Violet and Indy celebrate their 1st wedding anniversary.

Episode 4 Crazy Colon: The Spies send the Nexters on a mission involving woman who are fighting each other. They find out that a nerdy middle age man make a colon that causes woman to go all crazy over 1 man causing them to fight each other. The creator of the Colon was dumped by his high school crush, made the colon to get revenge on her. Meanwhile Victor's Uncle Chuck gets new colon for his date.

Episode 5: Pranking Time: The Nexters go up against an internet Prankster who goes to extreme limits to do a great prank. In the subplot Silvana creates her own web show.

Episode 6 Evil Lemonade: The Spies send the Nexters to investigate a series of disappearances in a small town. In the subplot Normy tries to impress this girl he likes.

Episode 7 Penny's Green Thumb: During a mission Victor's powers are transferred into Penny's body and so she tries to control Victor's powers while trying to complete the mission. In the subplot Leon goes camping with this new nature club at school.

Episode 8 Demon from within: Victor experience some strange occurrences with himself when he finds out a new form that he discovers and it seems it takes control of him. So Victor and the other Nexters to try to get Victor in control of his new form. In the subplot there are strange attacks in forest all over the world and the Nexters are out to investigate.

Episode 9-10 Into a Bad World: While with a fight with Felicity Fences and her robot gladiators, Randy, Garth, Victor, Amy, Silvana, Normy, Dave and J.E.S.S.I.C.A and Felicity are transported to this alternate world where WOOHP is evil and Jerry is dictator of the world and the Spies becomes his Hench woman. They must team up with the resistance lead by this universe's Terry and Mandy must find a way back to their home universe before something else gets worse.

Episode 11 Troy Story: Troy tells the story on how he join WOOHP and what's life is like to be raised by an abusive father.

Episode 12 Nexter Mystery Mayhem: Billy, Normy, Dave, the Twister Twins and Stewart join Victor on a Center mission with Martin Mystery, Diana and Java to investigate the strange sittings of giant monsters around the world.

Episode 13-26 Rage of Zever: The Nexters, the Spies, Britney, Blaine, Dean, Stacy, Troy, and Trent team up with the Super Spies (from the Spy Verse a Totally Spies Movie event), the Monster Buster Club, Team Galaxy and the other students from Galaxy High, Martin Mystery, Diana, Java and the Center Agents, the Prison Pack and the Amazing Spiez and Patrick Husks to stop Zever from preventing her from destroying the Dimensional Tree of life, causing all life through all of the dimensions to be destroyed. In the subplot Patrick Husk tries to find out his true family.

Season 5

Episode 1: WOOHPtron rises: The Nexters go on a mission to find a top secret weaponized robot that WOOHP made years ago. In the subplot Randy goes up against Frank for student of the year.

Episode 2: Band Battle: The Spies send the Nexters to investigate the strange occurrences of famous music bands fighting against each other. In the subplot Silvana tries to create her own rock band.

Episode 3: Got No Talent: Sam, Clover and Alex send the Nexters to investigate and interrogate the Judges of the Reality TV show "Do you have Talent" and how they send in bad talent through. In the subplot Poppy enters into the Do you have Talent show herself.

Episode 4: Parents Trapped: The Nexters team up with Blaine and Britney to go into an abandon top secret military base to find Blaine's long lost parents. In the subplot Blaine goes to meet Britney's parents.

Episode 5: Dolphin Domination: The Nexters go on a mission to find who is turning dolphins into mindless laser firing killing machines. In the subplot Amy's parents finally come back home that makes Amy nervous that she is still dating Randy.

Episode 6: Rivalry Mayhem: The Nexters accompany Britney on a mission to stop Britney's rival from the past from stealing top secret WOOHP information for herself. In the subplot Britney babysits her little cousin.

Episode 7: Spy Doll Mayhem: The Spies send the Nexters to investigate who is turning famous people into dolls and action figures. In the subplot Frank gets his own action figure line.

Episode 8: Here Comes the Storm: The Spies send the Nexters on a mission to investigate the appearances of powerful storms all over the world that causes big cities around the world to be destroyed. In the subplot Dean tries to make a new source of energy.

Episode 9: Enter the End: The Nexters, the Spies and their friends enter into their darkest hour, when their whole world comes crashing down Geraldine attacks them and tries to destroy the Nexters and the Spies and their friends herself.

Episode 10-26 The End: The Nexters, the Spies, and their friends go to war, when WOOHPtron takes over L.O.R.D.S and threatens to take over the world, so they must team up with, Terrance, Tim Scam and Geraldine to stop him. To make things worse Ezon comes to turn Violet evil again so Victor must defeat him once and for all, Troy must defeat his mutated father once and for all and Mimi must save Mandy from her mind control and tell her for who she is.


End file.
